


Uma inimiga estranha/E que a confusão iniciar

by DjuGlitch



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Manipulation, I Ship It, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Manipulative Relationship, Mind Manipulation, Multi, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DjuGlitch/pseuds/DjuGlitch
Summary: Eu não sei da onde eu tirei essa ideia mas né vamos ver oq vai acontecer néUma Otsutsuki vai pra Terra e não é notada por um ano inteiro oq foi bastante tempo pra ela descobri tudo sobre seus possíveis inimigos e aprender várias coisa....o primeiro a notar ela foi Boruto e infelizmente está sendo manipulado por ela,Mitsuki junto de Himawari percebem que Boruto estava agindo diferente,será que iram descobri que uma nova inimiga irá aparecer ou ela irá conseguir se manter em segredo manipulando Boruto e quem saber outros?
Relationships: Deidara/Uchiha Itachi, Gaara/Rock Lee, Haruno Sakura/Karin, Hidan/Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Hinata/Inuzuka Kiba, Jiraiya/Orochimaru (Naruto), Mitsuki/Uzumaki Boruto, Nagato | Pain/Yahiko, Namikaze Minato/Uchiha Madara, Tobi/Zetsu (Naruto), Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 5





	Uma inimiga estranha/E que a confusão iniciar

**Author's Note:**

> .-. Oi tudo bem com vcs?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Né si bora pro capítulo  
> A nova inimiga aparecer  
> (Aviso sobre os inimigos de Boruto eles não vam está nessa história)

Terra um lar para o mundo ninja com uma história incrível mas que pena que eles estão se iludindo com essa tal "Paz Mundial" eles realmente acham que isso vai ou está acontecendo?....que pena né.....a bondade não e nada sem a maldade...eles deveriam no mínimo tenta achar um equilíbrio entre os dois e não tentar destruí um......e pensar que os humanos e seus Clan são descendentes(não sei como escreve)de Kaguya Otsutsuki,mas até que eles tem uma história incrível pra ajudar esquecer essa burrice,mas quem sou eu pra julgar?e sim eu sei que eu tava julgando nem vem dizer isso na minha cara,mas acho que seria legal eu ir lá pra...você saber...fazer uma brincadeira lá afinal nós Otsutsuki não somos conhecidos pro serem bons

Se você está se perguntado quem sou eu meu nome é Djuliany Otsutsuki tenho 14 anos e tenho Byakugan por enquanto e só isso......eu sei que tem alguém me ouvindo

Enquanto isso em outro lugar.........  
Mitsuki esta andando com Boruto conversando sobre coisas aleatórias até que Boruto fala

-Ei Mitsuki... *Boruto diz meio sério*  
-sim?  
-e se um dia...eu vira um renegado como você- *não consegui completar*  
-Você quer vira um renegado?  
-NÃO!eu apenas quero saber oque você irá fazer ser eu fosse um..... *Boruto diz abaixando sua cabeça*  
-bem eu vira um renegado também *Mitsuki diz olhando pra Boruto que não esperava essa resposta*  
-Pois eu nunca ira conseguir ficar sem meu Sol *Mitsuki diz sorrindo e completando a frase*  
-W-wow eu não esperava essa obrigado Mitsuki eu nem sei oq disse *Disse feliz um pouco corado*

Os dois Garotos continuaram suas conversas mas Mitsuki ficou realmente confuso sobre o Boruto pergunta sobre ele vira renegado ele nunca viu Boruto fala sobre isso mas não importava para Mitsuki qual lado Boruto irá escolher Renegado ou não Mitsuki sempre seguirá seu Sol  
-Bem está ficando tarde melhor irmos pra casa  
-Verdade tchau Mitsuki até amanhã  
-Tchau  
*Mitsuki irá começar a andar mas ficar parado ao ouvir Boruto falar bem baixo*  
-tchau minha Lua  
*Mitsuki fica levemente corado e olhar pra trás e ver Boruto correndo pra ir a sua casa*  
-(Boruto deve está pensando que eu não ouvi) *Mitsuki pensa andando*  
-(Ele pode ter me chamado de "minha Lua" por eu ter chamado ele de meu Sol ou ele realmente entendeu oque eu queria dizer e correspondeu) *Mitsuki dá um sorriso imaginando que a segunda opção está certa*

Mitsuki chegar em sua casa ele começa a pensar sobre o amor ele se lembra que perguntar ao seu pai sobre o amor e ele fala que já se apaixonou por um garoto que foi parte de sua equipe que apesar de tarado era um ninja bondoso e que se sacrificou para paz ele foi o único que roubou seu coração fico triste pelo meu pai que perdeu seu único amor,mas isso mostra que amor e algo muito precioso e que eu devo proteger meu Sol e não deixar ninguém tira ele de mim  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
Bem eu tenho que terminar aqui pois tá na hora de eu dormir,agora que eu vi que "não deixar ninguém tira ele de mim" parece Yandere mas não essa parte Mitsuki está tentando dizer "não vou deixar ninguém o matar"

**Author's Note:**

> .-. obrigado por ler bye-bye tenha uma ótima vida :3


End file.
